Tame
by emma5678
Summary: Ichigo and her companions are sent to a boarding school to tame their powers. Over there, Ichigo creates a love triangle. With the whole world on her shoulders, and two other boys what will she decide?
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This is my first story. I would rather you give nice comments, and constructive criticism, so if you want to diss my first try of a story then just don't read it.

disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

* * *

Ichigo watched motionlessly as yet another guy walked away from her, claiming they had to do something. I mean the fake text message asking you to go somewhere is one of the oldest tricks in the books- she had even used it once or twice to get out of a date.

Furiously, she stormed to the cafe. This was all Ryou's fault, and if he didn't listen to her, he was going to make a girl mad. She swung open the gates to the Cafe Mew Mew, and walked lividly through the white doors. The girls were already there.

"How did your date go Ichigo, back a bit early aren't you?" Mint sneered.

Lettuce nudged her and whispered for her to shut up. Carina like the snob that she was ignored her, and continued.

"But how many guys is that already? In just one month you've been on thirteen dates, and none of the boys have asked you to go on a second date with them." with that Mint turned away and continued to drink her tea, sensing Ichigo's fury.

Ichigo was even more mad now. She tore into the Mew Mew headquarters, and glared at Ryou. He smirked. He had heard everything that Mint had said.  
"Back early? And judging by the vein throbbing on the side of your head, I' m guessing your date ditched you. Am I not right? So what happened- because I am pretty sure you're going to tell me? So spit it out."

**A couple of hours earlier( in Ichigo's P.O.V)**

God, he walks fast. I honestly can't believe that I am on a date with the 5th hottest guy in school! No wonder he walks so fast - his legs are so long making him extremely tall. His skin is tanned just a little, not too much, and it's not even fake. God, I want to marry this guy! He turned around to wait for me.

"Do you want me to slow down?"

"No I'm fine."

Argh! He is such a gentleman. His deep blue eyes searched mine, and then he continued walking at a slower pace.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"To the movies." he replied in a cool voice.

The movies! That was a perfect area for the first date. He really is . You see my friends and I made a list about where a guy should take you on your first date, you know like some people have a list about what you should get for your partner on your anniversary each decided that the first should be the cinema, second picnic, third ... Then on the last date if he really loves you he would propose at your date in an EXPENSIVE restaurant .  
Whilst we walked, I was really excited, and disaster struck. My cat ears and tail popped out. Desperately, I jumped into a bush , just as he turned around.

"Ichigo?" he called.

I jumped out of the bush startling him.

"What were you doing in there?" he asked( just a little weirded out).

"Ummmmm, I lost something. Too bad I couldn't find it. Can we go now?" I rambled on.

Well, that was embarrassing.

After, we finally reached the cinema, we bought our tickets, and went inside. In between the movie he leaned in. He was going to kiss me! I puckered up( although I had never kissed a boy before I had seen plenty of movies. I leaned in more, when something tickled my leg. I looked down, there was a massive beetle on my must have been there when I jumped into the bush. In fear, I leaped up, trying to smack the bug, but boy did I miss. My stupid fist hit his nose- and then the once perfect nose that sat on his face started gushing with .

**End of chapter 1**

****That's it. The first chapter of my first story. Please review, and don't be harsh- please.


	2. Ryou has a secret?

**Hiya! Sorry I haven't updated for a couple of weeks been busy, and haven't had that many ideas. But I am back and ready to upload- so saying but Ryou might slip something that could be part of the plot afterwards, but it will NOT spoil the entire story so do NOT worry. Enjoy, nya.**

* * *

Ryou P.O.V

I waited for her to finish. She was on a roll! I couldn't help but smirk at her sob story, but the news that Keiichiro had told me earlier today snapped back into my thoughts and wiped the smirk off my face. Deep Blue was back, and this time he had more forces.  
I must have been in a daze, because the next thing I know someones fingers are in my face- Ichigo.

"What are you doing? And get your fingers out of my face they smell like popcorn," I snapped at her and pushed her fingers out of my face

"Now, stop acting like a drama queen and go round up the others!" I pushed her out of the door and shut it behind her, just after I heard her mutter the words...

"No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend." then she stormed out.

I smiled at this . I had a girlfriend , and she was real. It was just our little secret.

* * *

Sorry. This is REALLY short but I promise that another chapter will be out soon, but I cannot promise that it will tell you who Ryou's secret girlfriend is (don't hate me for that).

Please review, and no hate please!


End file.
